Falling Angels
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: This story will be R for now but may turn NC-17 later. This is a story about a vampires revenge on the worlds most famous slayer The Angel of Death. Heero is a vamp and a new charcter comes into view well you'll see hope ya like it!!!!!!!!


Hey everyone! It's a new fic ready to go! I can;t wait to get your responses for this one.  
It started out as a dream I had andthen turned into afull blown Fic and I wanted to get it out to see if its any good  
so please don't hesitate to give suggestions or comments on it even little flames are ok but what I'm really  
looking for is help on how you all think it could be better.   
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunitly I don't own Gundam Wing/ But i do own some of the new Charcters that will come into   
ths story. My spelling errors can't be helped cause i'm just really bad at iy. Don't blame the poor Irish girl for her   
suckyness in English. Trust me I try.  
  
  
  
To my lover and condemmer  
its your slave girl u call baby  
are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
should i turn this up for you?  
  
I weep here locked inside my head  
rememberin' where your hands have tread  
the violence gets us nowhere  
gets us nowhere way to fast  
  
the violence is what kills me  
i need someone here to love me  
but you don't know how to treat me   
and let me speak my opinions  
  
I weep here locked inside my head  
remembering where your hand have tead  
the violence gets us nowhere  
gets us nowhere way to fast  
  
your insults and your curses  
make me feel like i'mnot a person  
i feel lke i am nothing  
but u need me so do something  
cause i'm messed up  
because you are  
i need tenderness  
tenderness you couldn't give  
  
i weep here locked inside my head  
remembern' where your hands have tread  
the violence gets us nowhere  
gets us nowhere way to fast  
  
i weep here locked inside my head  
rememberin' shere your hands have tread  
the violence gets us nowhere  
gets us nowhere way to fast  
  
-New lyrics by Victoria Katayn O'brian   
- Origanialy sung by Staind  
  
Victoria staggered to her dorm room later that night. She had angered Diablous agian. She   
entered the cold empty room and closed and locked the door. She slowly made her way to  
the bathroom slipped of her clothes and stepped into the scolding hot spary of hte shower.  
It stung the fresh bruises and turned the water to a disturbing pink. The blood washed from  
her wounds and she sat sobbing on the shower floor. Victoria looked at her arms which were now  
a grusome purpleish blue black. She kept telling herself that he loved her and he just was a strict  
boyfriend. But part of her was terrified of him at times. She loved him more than anything and thats  
how she kept herself from leaving him.  
A knock came at the door. She wrapped a towle around her and stood. Opening the door  
she let out a ragged breath she had been holding in. It was only Heero her new roomate. He was the  
whole start of Diablous's anger. He thought she was cheating on him. Heero's dark brown hair looked  
more unrluly then usual and his colbalt eyes stared at her with thier usual coldness.   
"Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard you crying." He took a long look at her bruises and shook  
his head. "What did you do this time?" he asked. He didn't know about her abusive boyfriend he just   
took her as overly clumsy. Sadly for Victoria she was running out of excuses.   
She gave him a fake smile, "Nothing much Heero just being my clutzy self."  
He gave her a disbelieveing glare that disqulified the smile. he threw her her pajamas "Get dressed  
and come out here so i can treat your wounds." She looked at him questioningly but did as he said and then   
sat on her bed. He sat down behind her and uncapped the bottle of ointment. Rather harshely Heero spread the  
cream across her back, arms, and face. She hissed at how cold the cream and his hands were. He ignored it and  
continued the job.   
Heero remembered when he had just moved in with the golden haired angel. He had found himself paying less  
attention to his work and more attention to her beautiful pale skin that just cried out for him to take a bite. How sweet  
her blood must taste, he would think and then shake it off. He followed her around for days without her knowing. He was  
disapointed when he saw her walk up to a man with unruly blonde hair and bright green eyes. He guessed that this might be  
her mate, lover, boyfriend whatever they called it in the human race. His suspitions were confirmed when he took her into his  
arms and kissed her. Later he saw her with some others who must have been her friends. A lot of people will miss her. What a  
shame. he thought. Heero had been sent to destroy Victoria O'brian the slayer and Angel of Death.  
She had no idea that the master of all vampires for Japan was her roomate. And he intended to keep it that way until   
the time was right. He planned it all out in his head and repeated the scene several times. He would lead her to his lair and into a   
trap that his father could only be proud of. He smirked to himself at his cleverness and finished the job of tending to her wounds.  
"Thanks Heero" she said as he turned out the light. She lay down in bed and quickly fell into her usual deep sleep. When he   
knew that she would not wake he advanced twords her traceing the lines of her bruises starting from her upper arm, across her collar bone and up  
her neck. His hand lay at rest on her cheek as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her's ever so lightly. "I will kill you slayer" he whispered.  
"And you will love every second of it."  
  
  
  
Victoria woke to Heero's usual pulling the covers off of her. The cold air struck her body like a whip on bare flesh. She made a whine of annoyence at the   
action but knew he didn't care. She quicly got up and pulled a new uniform out of the closet and went into the bathroom to put it on. When she came out Heero was  
already dressed and putting his backpack together. She shrugged and searched for her backpack when he handed it to her. "Thanks" she said smiling.   
"Hn." Victoria didn't expect much more from her new friend, if you could call him one. They both exited the room and went diffrent dirctions to their classes.   
Victoria met up with Diablous a few minutes later and they were joined by Natasha and Sydney moments later. English was first on the list of boring classes.   
"I don't see the point to this" Sydney remarked.  
"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.  
Sydney looked at her with a confused expresion, "Why take English when you already speak it?" Both girls laughed and continued walking. When they finally   
reached the room the four took their seats Sydney and Natasha sat next to each other and Diablous and Victoria behind them. After a few minutes into the class Sydney was  
already bored and drumming his fingers inpatiently on the desk. No one dared to say anything to him about it. Just then there was a huge explosion that shook the entire school and   
threw the students to the floor. After a few minutes the students decided it was safe and returned to their seats. The class broke out into a comotion of questions.   
Footsteps where head down the hall and the door to the classroom was flung open. A rather crispy and chared looking Mrs. Morrison, the History teacher, quickley strode intot he room   
and to the podium. She slammed a black, burned, and smoking piece of metal which looked to have been the remains of what once was a digital planner.   
"Miss O'brian!" Mrs. Morisson snapped  
"Oh great here it comes..." Victoria sighed   
"You .... you ..."  
"Get to the point woman." Sydney snapped   
"Mr. Losstarot! You have earned yourself a detention!" Mrs. Morrison yelled.  
"Oh joy." he replied.   
"Miss O'brian." she restated. "I found this in the computer lab after the explosion. It was part of a bomb."  
"So.... what does that have to do with me?' Victoria asked.   
She flung the thrashed computer at her and Victoria caught it with ease. She looked it over and neatly printed in silver letters was the name:  
  
Victoria Katayn O'brian aka A.O.D.   
  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked back up at the fumeing teacher. "Would you like to explain your self Miss. O'brian?" Mrs. Morrison smirked she had  
been waiting for a long time to have a reason to expell the girl.   
"I don't understand..." Victoria stuttered. "I swear to you I didn't do it. I was right here the whole time."  
"Yes but its your digital planner."  
"So doesn't mean i did it. It could have just as well been anyones in this room."  
"Hm.." The teacher puffed. "We shall see, you have slipped threw my fingers this time but I will not let you get away with it. She stood from where she was bent over   
Victoria and strode out of the room obviously not to happy with the outcome of her acussations.   
Later that day the three found themselves in the cafiteria Sydney was picking at his food as usual and Natasha was trying to explain to him what it was.  
"What is this substance? he asked carefully searching through it for any signs of poison.  
"Its cafateria food." Victoria replied.  
"Is it edible?" he continued. Natasha reached over taking a spoonful, ate it and swolled.   
"Nope not at all..in fact it could kill you." she said. Sydney's eyes widened "Just kidding!" Natasha squeaked. He glared at her but quickly put it aside as he noticed for the first time that  
day the large bruise on her face that was now turning yellow and brown.   
"What happened?" he asked  
"Nothing.. I just ..walked into a wall thats all." Sydney glared at her disbelievingly and shook his head.   
"Hey Vic, that was pretty smooth of you sneaking that bomb into the computer lab like that. Ya know without any one noticeing." Natasha cut in.  
"But thats just it Tash I didn't" Natasha looked at her confused.  
"Then who..?"  
"I don't know but i'm stating to suspect something about my roomate he seems pretty odd."  
"Well what are you going to do about it?"  
"I thought ahead and borrowed his computer. I copied all the files on it and put them on this floppy disc. I don't think he noticed anything."  
"Sweet deal." Natasha exclaimed. The bell rang dissmissing the students to their dorm rooms for daily break. Victoria stood and said her goodbyes making her way to her room as fast as   
possiable before Diablous noticed her. She walked briskly down the hall she was excieted about testing the floppy disk to see what was on it. She came to a sudden stop as Sydney appeared in front  
of her. She took a hesitant step back.  
"I pity you." he said Victoria looked at him questioningly. He put his hand to the bruised cheek and pressed his fingers indenting the skin harshly. She flinched away and looked at him.   
"You can't tell anyone." she yelled at him angrily for finding out her secret.  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
"Because I can't let anyone find out.."  
"How weak you are?" he cut in. Victoria looked at the ground when she looked back up he was gone. She finally came to her dorm, opened the door and went inside. To her dismay Heero   
was sitting at the desk with his laptop typing away as usual. *great*she thought *now i'm gonna have to wait till he's gone so i can test this.* she had her own laptop but she couldn't test it with   
him there. She pulled out a huge reading book that contained information about the diffrent vampire clans that she had been hunting down. Quiziqult had given it to her for future refrence.   
"What did you copy?" Heero asked. Startled Victoria jumped and looked up from her book. He wasn't even looking at her but still typing.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean what files did you copy from my computer. I know you did so don't deny it." Victoria saw that hhe knew about the floppy disk and there wasn't much she could do to hide the fact  
that she had it.   
"I'm not sure what i copied just some stuff. After what happened yesterday its hard to trust people."  
"Hn. Give me the floppy disk."  
"No why should I?"  
"I can clear your name." she looked at him confused and he turned around so he was facing her in the chair. "I'm the one who set the bomb in the computer lab but I made it look like you   
because you stole information from me."  
"I see. Well what make you think I'm going to give it back I mean just becuase they think i set the bomb doesn't mean anything they'll just expell me and I can go onmy way to a diffrent  
school. Simple as that."  
Heero reached twords the back of his pants and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her head.  
"Point taken." she tossed him the floppy disk at an inhuman speed and he caught it with ease. Heero lowered the gun and turned back to his computer. Victoria continued to read her book.  
*little does he know I made like a bunch of copies of that.* she smiled to herself. But something else was going on in the room that she was not aware of. Heero was smirking to himself for he knew   
something she didn't. *tonight is the night* he thought *she will finally meet the true Heero Yuy*  
  
Later that night Victoria was laying in bed. It was about 1:00 and she was waiting for Heero to go to sleep so she could get ready for her vampire patrol. To her suprise Heero got up put on   
his jacket jumped out the window. Victoria quickly sat up and looked out the window. He seemed to be walking twords the city. She ran to her closet and got on her black leather pants that tied up   
the sides with red sting. Her shirt was a red and black lacy tank top. She sliipped on a pair of black knee high boots and put a silver stake into each and added a bottle of garlic essence. *Might as   
well get ready for my patrol and follow Heero* She put on her black leather jacket and jumped out the window. Victoria followed closely behind Heero so as not to let him know she was following. A   
few minutes into the walk Heero walked into a huge building. Victoria went in after him and saw him get on the elevator. She waited a few minutes before getting on. *I gues i should try all the floors*  
She pressed the button for the 2nd floor and when it stopped their she looked around and there was a nothing there execpt what looked to be a pediatric center. She got back in the elevator and   
pressed the button for the 3rd floor.   
When it stopped and the doors open all that was there was a huge wall of stone. *I might be getting somewhere . If i'm right this stuff is sound proof and that can only mean one thing* She  
pressed the button for the 4th floor and whenthe doors finally opened she waked out and find herself in a raging party of vampires. The room was completley dark except for the flashing multicolored lights.  
Loud Techno Metal music was playing while bartenders served up what looked like glasses of blood. In sense it was the wildest party Victoria had ever been to. She heard a group of vampiresses talking and  
quietly took a seat near them at the bar. She ordered up a glass of whatever it was they were serveing and sipped it quietly. *Definatley blood* she thought. It didnt' bother her all that much becuase her father  
was a vampire, which made her half vamp.   
"Master Heero just got in" one of the girls said.  
"Oh my God are you sure?!"  
"Yes! he is sooo hot!"  
*Master Heero??*she wondered *whats that all about?*  
"Look there he is!" one screamed. Victoria snapped her head in that direction and sure enough she saw Heero walking across the room twords her. He was wearing black leather pants and a black mesh  
tank top. His large black boots clanked on the floor as he made his way over to her. She turned in her chair away from him. *He couldn't possably have seen me! No he's just comingto talk to those girls* she thought  
She had put her jacket on the hook on the first floor so it was very nerve raking to have an exposed neck wih all these vampires around. Victoria put her hair up before she left which didn't make the situation any better.  
  
Heero had been waiting for Victoria for a while when he noticed her at the bar. He was quite suprised when he saw her drink the blood the bartender gave her and she didn't complain. He knew her father had been a   
vampire but it didn't make her one. *Strange* he thought. Heero shrugged it off and walked twords her getting bows of gretting from the vampires he passed by. *She doesn't know I'm after her* he smirked. He was   
only a few feet away from her when he came upon a group of vampiresses that were obviously obsessed with him. Heero disapointed them by waving them away and finally came upon his victum. He leaned over her  
and slid his hands down her thighs. "Well isn't it a suprise seeing you here" he whispered into her ear.  
"I should say the same for you." Victoria replied sitting stilll as if ignoring him.  
"Not really" he continued running his fingers along her torso. "I own this place you see."  
"Really I didn't notice" Heero turned her around in her chair so shewas looking at him. He leaned forwad so their foreheads where touching.   
"I wouldn't be such a smart mouth if I were you. All the vampires here are under my command and will do whatever I say in an instant."  
"Amazing Heero" she said leaning closer so her lips brushed agianst his when she spoke. "Do your worst Yuy, I'm not afraid."  
"Oh but you will be," he whispered claiming her lips. His hands caressed her sides ever so lightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Victoria kissed back with vigor as he explored her mouth tasteing her, while  
his hands memorized the curves of her body. When he pulled back for air he smirked at her and stood to his full highth. Before turning he brushed aside some of the hair that was covering her face. "You will be." Then he was gone. 


End file.
